


BlueShift's Stream from Other Side of The Screen

by SoraShiro001



Series: Freemanverse: Casual-Competitive Gaming AU [3]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Black Mesa esport org, But yea he's a damn good fragger, Chaotic scene behind Barney's stream, Freemanverse: Casual-Competitive Gaming AU, Freemind being a cocky teammate, Gen, Gordon Freemanverse, Gorgeous Freeman cameo, Guess which is which, Imma call them by either their middle names or their usernames, While Freeman sleeping peacefully, so nobody blamed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraShiro001/pseuds/SoraShiro001
Summary: POV you are a bored Twitch streamer and decided to scroll through your recommendation stream page on Twitch.
Series: Freemanverse: Casual-Competitive Gaming AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	BlueShift's Stream from Other Side of The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Me, attempting to make a domestic Freemanverse AU: Fuck it, let's go gaming boys!!!

You are bored. Not much of your favourite streamers were going live in Twitch and you need your daily entertainment. Sleeping is futile, so you decided to check on your recommendation list. One of the recommended streams caught your eyes immediately with their title.

**Day 1 of attempting to stream peacefully (VetExpert asleep, STFU)**

  * **BlueShift (5k viewers)**



You remembered BlueShift, he was one of the top 20 AWPer in CSGO and one of the top pro players in NA Region. He then retired from the game to become a streamer after getting benched and replaced by his old teammate but quickly getting another attention when he showed up again in the pro-league scene, this time in R6S. Many of his fans weren't happy with his decision to ditch his old stage, but it was a refreshing starting point for some of his older fans.

Another name in the title also one of the reasons the stream caught your eyes.

_VetExpert? _That name echoed through your memories, reopening some of them. You remembered how enthusiastic your gaming friends were when you asked them about that name. Apparently, the username belongs to a prodigy at FPS games, from the first Counter-Strike and Call of Duty franchise to their latest ones, pulling out one-tap shots and out-of-box strats. The man also rumoured to be a genius in his academic days, getting his PhD at a very young age in MIT, yet you're confused why he threw his potential away and turned into a pro player instead.

You quickly shook those thoughts and clicked on the stream, oblivious to the chaos awaiting behind the screen.

_"Dagnabit, their Ash is blind as hell."_ The familiar southern accented voice filled your ears as you watched the man, currently playing as Smoke, throwing his gas canisters to Bank Garage in Basement and watched as the yellow toxic gas filling up the area widely. Seconds later, Blue got three confirmed kills with his gas. _"Poor whoever those two followin' that dumbass."_

You could hear a crackling noise from the game's voice chat, this time it's from his squadmate; Hawkeye01.BMesa. _"TOUCH THE FINAL TWO AND YOU ALL DEAD TO ME!!!"_

_Damn, he's one loudmouth fella-_

And just like that, 4th round finally ended with the final two headshot kills and the game ended in Blue's team victory. You caught a glimpse of the last killcam and stared in awe as Hawk obliterated those last two attackers with Vigil's double-barrel BOSG shotgun in just two headshots. The voice chat erupted in cheers of disbelief or simply laughed along, while Blue chuckled in amusement and Hawk grunted in satisfaction. In the end, Hawk's Vigil stood up in the middle of his team victory screen as the MVP. Blue flashed the scoreboard, and you felt your jaw dropped.

Hawkeye01.BMesa got 17 kills and 0 death, followed by BlueShift.BMesa 3 kills and a single death.

This man got at least 2 aces in the match.

_Holy shit, what kind of monster is Hawk-_

Even before you finished your thought, a medium brunette-haired man barged into Blue's room and quickly threw himself into the streamer, knocking him out from the chair and let out a pained groan. The screen then shifted from the game's home screen to a full view of his room. The room's size isn't too big nor small, a Black Mesa esports jersey is hanged on the wall right behind him along with posters of his old CSGO team members and a single bed with a blue-orange sheet cover. On top of it, however, you could see another brunette, this time with short messy hair, was sleeping peacefully while wrapping his body in a puffy orange lambda-symbol blanket despite the chaos happening in there. A pair of black square-framed glasses sat on the nightstand beside the bed. You guessed he's VetExpert from the stream title alone.

_"Ross, I'm still streamin' here-"_ His panicky voice was interrupted by the brunette man's oddly-familiar hysterical laughter. The brunette man stood up tall and fixed his glasses' position, looming over the southern streamer while smirking, full of his ego.

_"Who cares?! I beat your highest kills!!!"_ The man cackled out loud, his rattail-tied brunette hair swayed as he grabbed a beanbag chair and threw it on him. _"You fuckers finally witness my fucking pure fragging skills, unlike those cowards at last time major."  
_

What does this man mean by- _oh_.

_He's talking about those 17 kills._

_He's that fucker Hawkeye01._

You quickly check the stream chat and witnessing a chaotic clash between two sides. There are the ones that spamming PogChamp and Popcorn emoji, and the others spamming random copypastas to "Ward off Ross' shitshow", while you and _(maybe)_ a handful of people could only type "???" on it. There even Bits spams and multiple donation notifs with its TTS mostly consisting from **"Ross get the fuck out, I'm playing Minecraft!"** to **"GORDOS YOUR BOYFRIEND GOT ATTACKED BY A FUCKING FIEND WAKE UP!"**

_...Wait, who's Gordos?_

As if on cue, the short brunette haired man sat upright, rubbing his eyes while yawning widely, and effectively stop the current chaos somehow. Those two froze in their place, eyes staring at the short-haired brunette as he also staring back at them. The freshly-woke up Vet blinked twice before signing something, he points at them and formed his hand to make ASL fingerspelling of O and K with added confused expression. Both men went silent for a moment, then nodded in sync. It seemed to please the sleepy man because he went back to burying himself again inside his puffy blanket. The room went deadly silent, only sound of Blue's CPU fan could be heard.

You thought it was over, but you were wrong. _Badly wrong_.

From the background, you heard a loud fire alarm noise accompanied by panic screeching and angry screaming, sending both men scrambling out from the room. Between those muffled panic screams from outside the room, you saw another brunette, this time he's way bigger than other brunette men, busting down the door, grabbed Vet out from the bed with his blanket, then put him on his shoulder like a sack and ran out again. White-grayish smokes slowly seeping in through the door and filling the bedroom, successfully getting on your nerve. You quickly opened the chat again and found another two separate sides, this time in betting who's the one cooking and causing the fire _(most of the name in the bets were either Dean and Antoine-whoever, you didn't know about them much)_ and some of them mentioned that they'd called the team's "Administrator" _(or as the chat typed; @min. that's one strange username, you thought)_. As the smoke was getting thicker, you decided to spent your own Bits for the TTS to gain the chaotic chat's attention.

**[privatepolar] is giving Bits x500: "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN PLEASE???"  
**

The chat slowly sent fewer messages after that TTS message, saved for the bets and small amount of copypastas, but somehow it raised a red flag inside your brain.

What comes next almost short-circuited your brain cells.

**[OwOGamer] is giving Bits x10: "Bet u r a newcomer to this stream. Don't worry dis 1 is milder."**

_WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY "MILDER"?! THIS ISN'T A SERIOUS THING FOR THEM???_

**[helpmeimdying] is giving Bits x50: "Yo should we tell them about how gordos obliterated ross with a crowbar?"**

_WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?! ISN'T THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ILLEGAL??_

**[Ashe.R6] is giving Bits x100: "nah lets go with wayne chase tf out of dean for cussing in front of joshie (1/2)"**

_Oh, this one isn't sound too bad- wait why it's got split into two parts-_

**[Ashe.R6] is giving Bits x100: "then john tackled wayne to ground along w/ barney and antoine sandwiched them all (2/2)"**

...You could feel your sanity slowly draining out the longer you listen to Bits TTS' robotic voice as if to mock you for being the only sane one here. You silently begging to whatever the ones that took your sanity away for a peaceful death.

The last thing you heard in the background was a sound of the fire department's siren as the stream came to a sudden stop.

* * *

The next day, you subscribed to his Twitch channel.

Screw your sanity, you wanted to see more of the mayhem behind BlueShift's stream.

You lightly chuckled to yourself.

You've become the very thing you'd feared, and you don't regret it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sorashiro001.tumblr.com/post/631724481895956480/because-r-still-using-my-idea-dump-account-imma  
> https://sorashiro001.tumblr.com/post/631964981041201152/continuation-of-freemanverse-casual-comp-gaming
> 
> Here if you wanted to check out the base for the AU.
> 
> Btw Freeman signing "Are you okay?" but I'm bad at describing stuff.


End file.
